A Sucker for Love
by DarnIt-Darling
Summary: Lovina never really express herself. She always hide behind a facade with her colourful vocabulary. What will happen to her normal life when that 'someone' finally notice her for the first time. Fem! Roma x Spain Highschool AU Read and Review Please? Rated T for swearing because it's Romano
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Hiyo ~ This is my second fanfic already. In this fic I will asure you that you will know all of the characters. It wouldn't be as confusing as my other one. This story will be written in Fem! Roma's point of view so you could prepare yourself for f-bombs. I will be nyofying some characters as well. I'll wanted to keep all the characters the same gender but wouldn't be reasonable in a mixed boy-girl school. In this fic, Roma will admit her love, but wouldn't be able to express it. She's kind of insecure too. There'll be GerIta in this one as much as I would hope for them to be a secondary pairing. Maybe I'll add them somewhere later on. (I'm debating on that though. I don't really like young love. Highschool is one thing, 8 grade is another.)

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Himaruya-sensei owns them. I do own the plot this time.

Warning : Beware of colourful language. (It's Roma. Hah! I told you the characters this time. ) Failed fluff and friendship along with sister-love. Oh right! I'll not be doing accents. I don't really like how the accents are written. I rather listen to an accent other than reading them, so if you want to read it with an accent you may do so.

Now in the power vest in me, enjoy~

* * *

It's my first year in highschool. I hate it. I hate highschool. I hate everyone and everything. Especially that old fart. He left when we were thrown here to live with nonna when mama and papa died. When I mean 'we', I mean my sorella, Feliciana, and I. He fucking left. Nonno left and flew to Italy by himself. He could have took us there too. But no. He didn't. He fucking left.

Nonna snapped me out of my day-dreams by knocking on my bedroom door. I guess the breakfast ready. Note this. What I mean by breakfast is a bowl of pasta. Every-fucking-day. But Feli likes it and I want her to be happy even though she's a bitch at times. Mostly a brat, but a bitch is also a good term to describe her attitude towards me behind our nonna's back. Sneaky sorella..

She's younger than me by a year and is the center of all attention. She's always happy and excited. I suspect her of having ADHD. I'm not mean, but I will have to ask the doctor to check her mentality at her next check up as a precaution of course.

"LOVI~!"

"Shut up bastard," I replied sleepily, "Now get me breakfast, stupid sorella."

"Si! I'm right to it."

"Happy people.." I grubled. It seems like I need to take my lazy ass to the bathroom and get ready. Don't want to be late for the first day. Who am I kidding. I don't fucking care about what the principal will say. I just wanted to go see that someone 'special'. Ha, right. It's definitely a guy. Now shut up and let me continue.

My hair's in a fucking mess. My skin's tan and I'm slightly chubby. I'll never be in his view. He's so perfect! I can't even be a normal human being. A wooden plank would probably be a better girlfriend than I could ever be for him.

'Enough with disappointing yourself.' I shook my head slightly as I walk out of the bathroom to my room to get dressed. I'm not going to be a fucker and depress myself on the first fucking day. My 'friends' could help me about that. Their the 'love freaks' afterall.

I came running down the stairs, gobbled up my breakfast, say hi to nonna, and bolted out the door while grabbing Feli by the hand. Poor her, there's still some pasta left in her mouth. But really who cares. I just want to go to that fucking hell-hole to see that one shining light. What am I not allowed to fantasise about my crush. I may be kind-of a bitch (that runs on the female side of the family. Believe it or not Feli developed this trait too), but I'm still a fucking girl. An ugly one at that. If you count 'tsundere' then that too. I don't even fucking know what that means. Stupid Sakura and her anime shit. I can't believe I'm her friend. Actually I became friends with her through Feli so that's no surprise. As much of a fucker Feli is, she's still more friendly than I am.

"Lovina-chan," Sakura waved her hand at me as soon as she saw me which is the same time Feli left. Now I have to deal with her. She's nice. She's been my friend since forever. She even stuck with me when I was bitchy with the excuse of me being a 'tsundere'. (Again, what the hell does it mean. Note to self : Ask Sakura what the hell does 'tsundere' mean.)

"Let's go in. The others are waiting..." The 'others' that she refers too are my 'friends'. We're a group of fuck-ups, okay? Well, not them, that's mostly me. They're always overly excited about my love-life. I mean, seriously? Don't you fuckers have anything else to do. I guess not since we all know each other well already. They just want to know me more. Those asshats... What's more there ia to know about me other than my bitchy-ness (is that even a word? I don't give two fucks about it) and my 'oh-so unconditional love' to Antonio. Yes, I love him. I admit it, but I'm too shy to even look at him in the eye! He'll never notice me. Ever. I'll just be that loser to love like always. Those guys seem to always think otherwise.

After listening to that bald, old guy who called himself the principal, we were released to go to lunch. That's one good thing about this shitty school. I went to sit on a table at the back of the cafeteria. It's more peaceful there. The peacefulness did not last for long when my group of 'friends' came rushing to the table.

"Hey, hey. Lovi, Saku, Lili, Laury, how are your summers. Mine's amazing. I get to meet Roderich! We became friends and I think he might be a little interested in me now."

"Eliza, don't get your hopes up too fast. Can't you not remember that we are just a small, unnoticeable group in this school. Surely someone as cool as him wouldn't even look at us in the eye."

"I would agree with Lili-chan on that one. Though, there is one person who could definitely raise our group status."

They all look at me at the same time which is creepy especially with Elizabeta's and Laura's rape faces. Seriously! I can't fucking believe these people are my friends. It's no wonder that we're at the bottom of the social order because of our fucked-up personality.

"Oh right~ That's the main topic this year isn't it. Everyone here seems to be either uninterested in love or is already pursuing for one. Our lovely Lovi here haven't even voice out her crush even though we all know who it is, right? How about our goal this year is to pair her up with our school's football captain. He seem to have an eye on her too, you know."

Wait. What? What did she mean by him having an eye on me. I don't think he even fucking saw me. He's a year above me. He couldn't have his mind on a freshmen like me, is he.

"What do you fuckers mean by him having an eye on me," I replied back coldly. I want to get to the bottom of this whole stupid love shit thing. Other than football, all that's in his overly-happy mind is photography. He wouldn't have time for love. Last year, I saw him dump 5 girls already. I have to much pride to be humiliated over something as stupid as getting dumped.

"Eh? My dear Roma didn't know?" damm her for knowing my middle name.

"What the fuck is it."

"It seems like you didn't know... Then I shall not tell you then!"

My head hitted the table as soon as 'Emma', that's her middle name, finishes her sentence. Screw her. I don't want to know what it is. I continued with my meal and soon enough the bell rang.

Since it's the first day of this school, we were released at mid-day. Well, technically we're not 'dismissed', but rather having free time. Whatever that shit is, I don't give a fuck about it.

"Let's go watch those bastard play football," I suggested as I crossed my arms over my chest. At this point I'm sure my cheeks are painted red. Fuck hormones. Fuck that shit. Why the fuck would you create that shit anyway.

"Let's go!" they all screamed at the same time. I was dragged by the hand all the way to the football field. It seems like I have no energy left as of yesterday. Screw Sunday night. Screw myself for having a sappy love movie marathon. Though, I haven't watch 'To Rome With Love' and the new 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Dammed them," I mumbled under my breath. I don't want to meet him. I look like shit. Did I ever mention that I just got glasses. Fuck my eyesight. I should probably blame Sakura. I'm now addicted to that manga anime shit. Thank you bitch.

In the field, I saw Antonio scoring the final goal that finishes the match at the score of 3-0 against Tim. That's Laura's brother, and they aren't really on good terms with each other. I side-tracked, shit. Now I can't fucking him with all his stupid-ass fans. Those bitches. Their my worse fucking enemies especially with their clearly caked make ups. I hate them so much, I wish that one day I could use my papa's old baretta and shoot them in their fucking face. But that wouldn't happen. All of the old shit lies in the house in Italy. I wouldn't get the chance to go there with nonna retired and nonno travelling costs.

Oh my god. This shit did not just happen to me. There he comes..

Antonio came running directly to me. I frozed. In that split second, he flashed me one of his sun-kissed smiles. Damned. He's fucking gorgeous. I wouldn't still date him if he were either a girl or I magically transformed into a guy.

He took the bottled water that lies next to me and drink it all up in one gulp. Wait. That my fucking water bottle. I filled that thing before going to the canteen and left it here. Holy shit! Tell me this is not happening. I panicked and a blush rosed up to my face.

"Chica~ Your face is as red as a tomate~ That's cute~" he ruffled my hair like I'm some kindergarten kid.

"I-I'm not a tomato, y-you bastard," I mumbled back while swatting his hand of my head. 'You're so fucking stupid! He paid you attention to you and this is what you give him. You're the real bastard.' I know that already, you bitch! Now go back to that corner of my mind and shut the hell up.

At this point, he placed the bottle back into my hands and ran off to congratulate his friends. I'm 100% sure that all his fangirls and my fucked up friends are glaring at me. 1) for getting a compliment from him. (They're jealous. That's one thing that made my day.) 2) swatting his hands away, and 3) for calling him a bastard. I fucking sorry. I can't help my own mouth. I spend most of my days with mama and nonna. Their word list are super colourful. Feli got to spend time with papa, so she isn't as bad as I am. Nowadays she even helps nonna with that small pasta shop me and nonna opened last year.

I was left to deal with my own messed up mind for the rest of the day. I sat on one of the benches that were placed parallel to the field. The last bell rang signalling that we could go home. I didn't move an inch since the football field incident. The 'others' left me here to find a piece of my mind by myself. That's knowing of them to respect my thinking time. I don't have much of those these days.

I left the bench to pick Feli up. She doesn't need picking up, but for some reason she is really happy when I did. Behind me I heard footsteps running away from me as the sound of it gets softer. I was fucking sure that I was alone. Who in their right mind would waste their time spying on me. Whoever that bastard is, I don't fucking care anymore.

When Feli saw me coming from behind the building towards the front gate, she smiled. Great. Just fucking great. Now she's going to be up on my business. Can't she just let me be? No.

"So how's the first day, sorella?" Feli asked curiously while racing up to take my hands and to catch up to my speed.

"Fine.." that was a flat out lie. I don't want her to be worried about me. She had enough from dealing with papa, mama, and that old fart.

"If...If you say so.." Feli finished. She knew not to push me. I grabbed her hand tight to assure her that I'm okay despite the fact that I have a scowl on my face. She could guess that I'm really not that well. I'm a good liar. I just can't really lie in front of either my fucked up friends and Feli after sticking with since forever. They all knew my parents (Feli knew them too. She's their daughter too for fuck's sake.)

As soon as we arrived home, I dashed through the door and went straight to my room. I locked it. Now, I don't have to fucking worry about shit. I'm safe in here. I could still see the cracks in the red paint that was painted by mama on the ceiling. When I was 5, mama promised to redecorate my room with me. Papa promised Feli. In the end, we had a bit of a competition (right..small competition...more like a fucking full scale competition. ) Mama and I won with the tomato design painted on the ceiling. When they were coming back to the U.S. from Italy, they both promise to repaint our rooms. Papa will be helping me this time. I was ten and Feliciana was nine. They never came back and fulfil their fucking promise.

I didn't realise that I was crying. I guess I really can't pretend to be strong anymore. But I couldn't back down now. If I'm not going to be strong for Feli, who's going tk be there for her when she cries. It's definitely not some bastard who came to flirt with her for sure.

"Lovina, dinner will be ready in five minutes," nonna yelled from downstairs from the kitchen.

"Si... I'll be down in a moment. I promise," I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to promise anyone anything. I couldn't risk the chance of not being able to fulfil it. I pledged, right here in my room, with my hand above my heart.

"I swear," I whispered to no one in particular, "This will be the last promise I will make in my life. I can't break anyone's heart because of a promise like mama and papa. Stay strong." I tried reassuring myself. I wiped my face clean of tears so I won't look like a fuckinh pussy and went down stairs to eat dinner with both Feli and nonna.

Before I sleep, I wished that I would be able to keep my word. But this world is, sadly, not a fucking wish-granting factory.

* * *

Author's Note : That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this fic as much I enjoy reading it. It would be nice to leave a review or even a critique. I'm a new writer so I need as much advice as possible. I'll try to update it often. Sadly, school does not seem to let me have time for these. I'm sorry if it does not sound like Roma. I am terribly sorry. I hope to improve as I write more and more.

Disclaimer : I do not own the cover photo too. If you are the artist and wanted your photo to be taken out. Please ask me. I'll be glad to take it down. It would be nice though if you would still let me use it.

Til next time~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Author's Note : Hiyo ~ It's the second chapter already! I thank you all for following and favouriting this story. Even if there is not much yet… Still, I must try to update this fix every so often. So I hope you guys like it. If there is anything you're confused about feel free to PM me and don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters. (Sadly) I do not Facebook or Twitter.

Warning : Beware of colourful language. Failed fluff. And bad grammar in my opinion.

Now in the power vest in me, enjoy~

* * *

I woke up early today. That's fucking new. It's not even 6:30 yet. I bet Feli and nonna isn't even up yet.

I tossed and turned in my bed, determined to not be actually up. I turned onto my sides and gave up. I'm a fucking loser. I took my phone out from the charger and look through it.

"Holy.." a gasp escaped me when I saw my phone's notification tab. There are over a hundred notifications from Facebook, Twitter, and messages. What the fuck are those bitches talking about at midnight. I don't want to fucking know. As I scroll down, there's a message to me from an unidentified number.

It said, ' Hello? Are you Lovi? Did I get the correct number?'

'That's such a stupid way to write a love message.' I felt my cheeks reddened up as I registered what I just thought. Love? How could I say that this is a love message? Idiota. I'm an idiota.

I scrolled down from that weird message and saw one from Lili. She's quite cute. She could be a bit vulnerable to guys, but you really can't judge a book by its fucking cover. Oh, the only other flaws she has is like she is super quiet and shy. BUT. BUT, I tell you, she has a SUPER FUCKING PROTECTIVE BROTHER. I'm not over exaggerating this piece of shitty information by the way. Trust me, if you ask all of my fucked up friends, they are going to say the same fucking thing. Well, on second though, they are going to phrase what I just thought much, so much more nicer than I did.

I mean, I am protective of Feli. She's my sorella and all, but I wouldn't get all that worked up if she had a boyfriend. Ha ha ha ha.

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? At least not me. I wouldn't let any douche bags near her at all. I don't want her innocence ruined. But I wouldn't be as worked up as Basch. That guy is going to hunt you down in your sleep if you get near his fucking sister. He's in the school's gun shooting team along with Tiino. One time, he almost shoot this wine bastard when he saw him flirting with Lili after his shooting practice.

On that note, he isn't the only one good at gun shooting. Guess what, she can fucking shoot too. She won the gold medal last year and almost gave all of us a heart attack.

I scrolled down pass that message and then suddenly a message just came in. I guess it's one of my 'friends'.

'Lovina? I'm sorry, but yesterday this someone ask me for your phone number. I gave it to him. You're not going to be angry with me, right?

Thank you and sorry, Lili'

How am I supposed to be pissed about that doll-face. She is practically the cutest thing alive right now. Unlike me, I'm ugly as Miley Cyrus. On second thought, she is actually pretty, but her new attitude just surprised people too much. That leaves me as the ugly bitch alone, huh? No, actually, my face looks fine. I mean I won't call myself ugly in the face area. Feli and I look practically alike. So that leaves me with an ugly attitude. That's just about it.

Ugly on the outside too or not, I need to take a shower. I fucking stink. Seriously, if there ever was a competition on who is the stinkiest, I would've won. Now all I need to do is step out of bed and untangle myself from the bed sheets. Just a little more and I'll be free…

"Darn it," I cursed a little as I fall face flat on the floor. So much for having a good morning.

I rushed to the bathroom and strip off my clothes. As I step into the bath I can't help but think back to the old memories of Papa and Mama together with Feli and me. I remembered, but faintly, that at some point we all went to a pool. A giant pool. I let the water washed me throughly and rid me off these painful memories I just had. I can't think back now. I can't be weak now, I have to be strong. I need to keep moving on for the sake of Feli, more importantly myself.

I didn't even realised the salted drops falling from my cheeks as it mixes with the fresh water and vanished away. I slid down to the bathroom floor tiles in white. I hugged my knees and pull them closer, as if I was hugging another person. I didn't fucking care if I was still naked or not. I wanted to vanished away like the drops of water that is now currently washing me. I wanted nothing more than to disappear forever…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

That's the devil's cry, I mean alarm clock. I just got a new one, and I am determined to not destroy it at least before this school year ends.

I just continued letting it ring. I'm sure that by now the whole neighbourhood's awake, but I can't do shit about that.

Time to wrap myself up, huh. I guess, I better get ready or else I'll be late for school. No use being the unpunctual one this year. It's better blending in with the crowd than being the odd one out, and all for the wrong reasons.

*timeskip*

I came to school early today. That's something I haven't done in a long time. I came before all of my friends even arrived. I was usually the one late. I guess they spend too much time on the internet last night. Well, it's their fucking problem not mine.

I walked pass the gates and into the campus. After keeping my things at the locker, I took my bag full of my books and walked to our usual hangout place.

I sat on the benches adjacent to the football field, waiting for all my friends. I bet they are going to be quite surprised that I came earlier. I can't wait to look at their stupid faces. The last time I actually came early was years ago, and they were clearly shocked then so why not now.

"Chica!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze state. "What do you want with me, bastard."

He came running towards me with his backpack on his back. I never saw him in his school uniform; i was more familiar with him in his red football jersey. He was waving at me. Antonio was coming closer, and closer, and closer…

"Your that chica from yesterday, no? The one I took the water bottle from. I was searching for you, you know. I was determined to say sorry for taking it without permission. I see that you were mad back then. Would it be possible if you were to forgive me?" Antonio said with puppy dog eyes pleading at me for forgiveness. I truly can't believe this. My crush is actually talking to me. What should I do? All right, first of all I need to calm down and not be a bitch. Si, si, that's the plan.

"Si. What about it?" I said monotonously as I can to not sound like a jerk. Or a bitch. Maybe both. Hah. Hah. Ha.

"So you would?" he bobbled his head and seem to jump up slightly, " That's wonderful, chica! By the way my name's Antonio is you haven't knew already. Say, I'm wondering who might a pretty chica like you be?"

"I'm L-Lovina," there I said it. Done. He then lashed onto my hand and took it firmly in his.

"Well, I'll call you Lovi then. It sounds much cuter this way, no? You can call me Toni, si?" After the handshake, he released my hand and ran away from my sight pretty soon my face was all flushed up with embarrassment.

After a good while of almost dozing off and falling face flat on the ground, one by one each of them finally came.

"How are you this fine day? You seem to have woken up rather quickly, hmm?" Laura said a an amused ring to it.

Lili, the ever doll-like girl, was staring at me with apologetic eyes. Like I said, can't hate even if I tried.

"Good," I replied blankly. There were all standing around with their stupid grins on their faces, expecting something. Nothing is going to happen you dumbshits.

"What are you standing around for? Go to class goddammit. It's not like the class is going to come to you. If it did, please do tell me. I want to flip my physics teacher the bird for torturing me.."

"Lovi is actually interested in doing well in class? I thought something was wrong with you from the part about the day, or rather night, was good. Not hell or prison or something else that your imaginative mind seems to come up with."

"Well, Laura, I wanted to actually succeed in life. Even though I don't look like the type to actually care about school, I do care about the future. I don't want to live my life on the streets, feeding of shitty food, and dying slowly and painfully by bacterial diseases. I also have a fucking dream that doesn't involve fucking unlike those sluts that are so common and quick to discard their true and potential value."

The others were stunned, obviously from my somewhat inspirational as a rat poop rant. Whatever the case that shit seemed to shut them up. I still need to get to class. I don't feel like being late. I never fucking did anyway. No point in being the star, or more like the humiliated individual, for this lunch's topic's issue with either the students or teachers. So I practically ignored everyone and just leaves. I am in no mood for any shit they were going to discuss anyway.

At my locker, Lili came up to me with that cute smile of hers adorning those lips. If it weren't for her brother, her guns, me not being a lesbian, and me not being a heterosexual male, I would hit that. It wouldn't be that hard for me. I did cut my hair like a man and flirt with the flower lady during my middle school. Good times, good fucking times. Times like those always wanted me to be born differently.

Matters aside she came up to me and said, "I'm sorry about last night or early morning according to when you check the message," Lili continued her mumbled sorrys, "I just thought that maybe you need someone else to look after you. After all it's not like you need to act like this world is bad all the time. You need someone positive beside you other than us. I mean, well, umm.." she trailed off, and good thing she did. As those words starts to register in my brain, my face was the first to act resulting in a quite unnoticeable blush. That's a fucking lucky thing to have happen. Not so much as a tenth of a second later, it's not you're here to fucking count and neither did I count, Lili had one similar to mine's.

"I-I um.. The others and I were thinking that. In truth, you seem to be more closed off than that stoic norwegian. Unlike her, you seem to 'act' more honest and straightforward. But in truth, it's the opposite right?" That triggered something, and oh, how it burns.

"So? What is the go-, problem?" Shit, curse your child like stature wanting me to bleep my own swears. Just what the hell does this kid do to me. Well same goes for Feli, I guess.

Lili continued, "I was just worried. Seeing how you act just now isn't really easing my worries. We occasionally see you act like yourself without hesitation. You need to open up. Let others help. If not, you'll be quite depressed later. It's just from speculation, but Alice acted so sad and so lonely. From the gossips, I heard that she resigned out of her position as the student council president because of unknown reasons. She acted rather weirdly around people. Before it was hostility and calmness emitting, but now, she just, feels sad most of the time."

Why would you bring up that anti-social/sociable chick. I tolerate her. We had mutual understanding of why hostility is necessary. She sucks at cooking. It is inedible. But dare I admit it that her recipes and her baking, except for scones, was quite delicious. That's a lot considering me, being the finicky eater that I am, don't you fucking agree?

"What the fuck about her? I'm an acquaintance of hers. It seems like she's actually just that to the whole fucking school. So what the hell do I need to know about her. No, more specifically why the fuck does her personality concerns me in any sense. You sure you didn't stalk her, Lili? That's not a rational thing to do when someone just spaces out and ignores you."

"Wai-! I do not stalk!" Lili said firming almost shouting but not quite yet. Should have taken a picture and send it to her fratello, now that's more amusing.

"What I wanted to tell you is that you might feel lonely. Like what Alice told me last time she tutored and taught me embroidery. I ask her if she's okay and she said, her word's not mine's "It's just that you can only be truly happy when you have already face hell. Or that my loneliness is rather simply a time for myself and myself only. The only time I could ever be at peace, but it is also the only time greediness really took control." I was stunned. She changed back to her calm and cheery demeanour right after. It's like the conversation just went out the window and disappears."

At this point, Lili was shaking. Fuck. Even I'm a little freaked out. Sure, she's been casted out as a freak and a witch and all. But everybody still respects her, in turn she gave them her time and a fraction of respect.

"Lili. Lili. Lili. Calm the fuck down. She won't commit suicide. She's not going to disappear like the go dammed conversation," I tried calming the girl down. Comforting is not my forte. "Cut the chase will you, Lili? Stop freaking yourself out and just get it over with," I swatted my hands in front of my face and crossed it right after. "You just want me to confess, hook up, get fucked, have kids, so you could tell my kids that 'auntie is going to take you to the park while your parents are out thing' right?"

"Hee.. Hee..," she looked away sheepishly.

"Stop being dramatic. Even if I am not as honest as I seem to be, I can assure you that I didn't lie if unnecessary."

Wait a second. That little bitch made up the story too didn't she.

"Oh my," that sly fucker took noticed that I no longer believe her, "I think that class starts soon. I need to visit bruder first. See at lunch!" and off she went, running down the halls. I hope she falls face first to the ground.

With that I drag myself and my bag to my Science classroom. I forgot which department it was, but who gives a crap. Less than half, surely. All I know is that it isn't about life but that's it. Probably Physics I guess. I don't know. Not that it fucking matters what the name is, all it fucking matters if you understand it in its own content or not.

As soon as I entered the classroom, I had a bad vibe about it. This particular session of learning for me is not going to end well. At all. Who doomed me to hell on Earth? Really. If you wanted to, you could just let me be burned alive already. Maybe, I'll be lucky? I doubt it.

The world is and will continue to literally surprise me with the worst of things.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **How long have I not updated this fic. Is anybody reading this. It's like crap. Is Lovina OOC? (A lot I know, I'm sorry) I didn't specify Norway's gender. It's not like he's (or is it she) will appear again (or not). Alice is Fem!England. I imagined her to be a respectable hot-headed lady who acts strangely at times (because family issues, no it's just that Lili's make-up story) She's actually very much a tomboy. She's friends with everyone and no one at the same time. She'll appear again. As well as the BTT, their coming up. Next chapter, go!

Please like, follow the story and author as well as comment. I would be happy, really happy. Send in suggestions or request any canon character to appear in the story as you wish. I'll update more often this time. I'll try to keep my promise. And thank you to anyone who reads this. Critiques are always welcomed as well as grammatical errors I over-looked.

~*Darling*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note : **Hiyo ~ It's the third chapter! I can't believe it, can you? I honestly never thought I would actually do this. I am kind of lazy. I'm thinking about picking up the pace a little in the chapters. Does the chapter seem slow? I don't know. We'll see. It's not like I can predict the future or anything.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

**Warning : **Beware of colourful language. And bad grammar in my opinion.

Now in the power vest in me, enjoy~

* * *

Just like I thought. Today's lesson was utter shit. I totally fucking forgot about it. The teacher told that we make up some kind of model and calculate shit for velocity or something. And she just needs to ask us to have a live model. Why the fuck do I need to do that for? Who in their right fucking mind those this. I mean, come on, why can't I just draw a stick figure throwing a ball. Is it that fucking hard to make it that simple.

The rules are fucking simple, to the goddammed teacher that is. Just take a picture of someone kicking/throwing something to create projectile motion, keep the scale of the model to the actual as accurate as possible, and calculate the distance and all that distance/velocity shit. There'll be a discussion where other people are going to guess your model's and vice versa. It'll be considered a project grade and an extra credit at the same fucking time. But like every fucking thing in this hell-hole of a universe, there are always exceptions. One : It can't be you. Two : It can't be anyone in your grade level. Three : It can't be anyone blood related.

Like what the fuck, I can understand the last two but why the first one. It doesn't actually make any sense. I can tape myself if I wanted too. If I have no other grade level friends, I can't go to my siblings, then am I supposed to ask? I don't want to just go to a random person in the middle of the street asking for help. People nowadays are too fucking sucked up in their own little perfect bubbles to care about other's miseries.

I went to my locker, put my old books in, and I took the new ones out like any robotic student does. With an automatic mindset, I make my way through my next class. Arts. I don't fucking know why they put me in Arts directly after Science to make me feel a tad better. I know for a fact that things take a turn for the worst for me so this is one of the unsolved mysteries as to why I have these fractions of good things in life. Shreds of hope as one might call it.

Elizabeta sits next to me, and our seat is in the back corner, hidden away from the teacher's main view.

"Psh…."

I heard a small whisper to my right.

"Psssshhh…"

There it was again. I was trying to not drone out on whatever the teacher's saying about Gustav Klimt's life. I do not want to fail the exam, or test, or whatever the it is for either class at all. Like I said beforehand, I want to have lady luck favour me when I grow up.

"What do you want," I whispered quietly while I was taking down my notes on the lecture. I took the pleasure of censoring myself in class, please thank you.

"So who are you going to ask?"

"What?" I ask curiously. That's a weird fucking thing for her to suddenly say. I know that this chick is random for her love of 'ahem'yaoi'ahem. I have no fucking problem with homosexuality, but this bitch just takes it to the next level. She imagines weird and impossible scenarios for her victims all day, all night. It became an addiction. Elizebata and Sakura should have never met each in the first place.

"Puh-lease, I heard it from Felix already that everyone in our grade, or took the class, is going to have to do the project. Sooooo, who are you going to ask. Because you can't ask either of us, your adorable little sister, or even your grandmother to help, I just wanted to know your decision."

"So what, It's not like you need to know who I'll pair up with anyways. You won't die if you don't, you know." I hate all group work really, but I am not anti-social. Keep that in mind. Teachers always want us to work collaboratively. Team work my ass.

"But come on, I'm asking Gilbert out because he owes me and Lili's asking Alice. So what about you? I bet even Laura already has a person in mind too. The only other one not knowing who would probably be Sakura, but I already pass her a note."

"Really," I replied sarcastically, "But Eliza, you know goddam well how she doesn't talk in class, and besides how can you even send her the note if she's in front of the class?"

"Oh, come on. Lovina," she giggled a bit as she raise her voice up a notch, "you know well enough that I have a way. It's just a little trick up my slee-,"

"Ms. Hedevery, Ms. Vargas, would you mind telling us about your rather 'interesting' conversation?"

A chorus of "No teacher," was all we said. It took me almost everything, especially with the threat of more public humiliation, to refrain myself from scowling. Trust me, it's not and easy thing to do.

"Detention for you both. Don't be late to the detention this evening. Now, please refrain from any more chit-chatting throughout the year. Are we clear?"

"Yes"

"Are we clear class?" The teacher asked louder.

The whole class, then, replied rather boringly before the teacher continued on with the lesson.

***Timeskip***

It was lunch time, finally. I can't wait to be bombarded by questions I won't answer. And as if the questions have been rehearsed, the questions of my friends came along the lines of "Who are you going to ask?"

And as if they pretended to not know, I said that I don't fucking know. Right then, I swear I heard a 'click' on top of my friends' heads. They're going to force me to do something. I knew it.

"Lovina? How about you ask that little crush of yours out, hmm?" Elizaveta suggested with a sly smirk. It would have been a normal situation if not for the fact that little Lili had stifled a giggle.

"No, just fucking no. Why won't you then Eliza?" I directed a question back at her. This way she would start talking about Roderich just non-stop. It would divert my spotlight for the time being.

"Ah, well, you see, Lovina, Roderich is not that much into sports. He won't do things like that. If it were related to music, though, it would have been another story. Speaking about music, Roderich is just so amazi-"

"I'm sorry, Liz, but I'm going to have to cut you right there. We don't want you ranting when we have a sticky situation at hand, am I right?" Oh, hell no, Laura, why do you have to ruin my escape. You are one amazing bitch. I applaud.

"What 'sticky situation', Laura." I mocked her using air quotes.

"Well, well, other than the fact that you need someone as your partner? Or better yet, the fact that you can't seem to confess? How about we just wrapped it up in one go. They do say that why kill just one bird when you can kill two with one stone?"

Goddammit, why oh why do I have to face this kind of treatment. Am I that much of a douchebag in my past lives?

I shook my head violently to emphasize my feelings. And just then, the infamous Bad Touch Trio passed our table by. I need to hide, and fast. So I took a hiding spot behind Sakura. She isn't that much of a back-stabber everyone else proves to be.

"Oi, Lizzy. Did you land yourself in detention this time? I never thought someone like you would get in trouble."

"Oh shut up, Gilbert. It's not like you're any better. Don't you and your 'friends'," she glared at The blonde Frenchman specifically, "always land in detention almost everyday anyway because of you guy's constant harassment of the female student body, and not to mention pestering the student council president, Alice?"

"Come on Liz, it's not a big deal. I know you want to have detention to sit next to me. Everybody just loves my awesome five meters, kesesesesese!"

"CLANG"

From behind Sakura, one could see that an albino male was hit with a frying pan by a brunette lady. That was fucking scary. You don't want to mess with Eliza and her kitchen weaponry, nope.

"Shut up!" she said between breathes, and that, my friends, ends another normal lunch time.

***Timeskip***

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! What the fuck am I going to do! I really cannot not do this assignment. But I just can't ask anyone. Shit!

I mean on one hand I could just ask him, right? There is nothing wrong with that right? Or just ask the teacher? That is an impossible choice seeing that she hates me. Ummm…. I could ask Lili's brother? No, he'll kill me. Laura's? No same result.

For the whole day I've been contemplating on this shit. I just could not fucking concentrate on anything at all. Good thing I work on auto-pilot in classes or else I'll be failing. I didn't want to go through with their shitty plans but it seems like that might be the only choice left.

You know what? Fuck this shit. I'm sleeping and escaping reality for today.

* * *

**Author's Note : **I'm sorry….. I didn't finish it before August, but I tried to though. Please forgive me? I've been trying to write it but adjusting to a new school take lots of time! I'll be sure to update more. Hopefully. Ha ha.

**Fact Time :** "Gustav Klimt was an Austrian symbolist painter and one of the most prominent members of the Vienna Secession movement. Klimt is noted for his paintings, murals, sketches, and other objets d'art." - Wikipedia One of his most famous works being "The Kiss".


End file.
